


Jeremy Rodger

by SavouryBobcat



Category: unknowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavouryBobcat/pseuds/SavouryBobcat





	Jeremy Rodger

**Face Choice:** Jared Padalecki

**Name:** Jeremy Rodger

**Age:** 24

**Species:** Human

**Alignment:** Hunter

**Special Ability:** Inductive reasoning and firearms proficiency

**Bio:** Jeremy was always the smart and quiet kid in school. Nobody picked on him for being a nerd, but he was smart, getting straight A's in every class. He grew up in a very happy household. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened, and his life was easy. When he was in high school he drifted in to the background, one of the best wallflowers a person could ask for. If you said his name most people would ask who you were talking about and then shrug. He was, for lack f a better term, boring. Then he met Rebecca Ward. It was an uneventful day for him, just like it usually was, when he decided to go do some studying in the park. He saw a girl there, young, cute, and blonde. Jeremy was entranced by her, her beauty and innocence was seen just by looking at the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eye. Something drew him closer to her that day. Against everything he had ever done in his life, so out of character for his shy self. He went and talked to her. Her voice was soft and bubbly, and she seemed to hang on his every word. He was enchanted by her and they talked for hours. She was homsechooled, which would explain why he hadn't seen her. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he wanted to see more of this girl. So he did, always returning to the park at the same time to see her. The more he went the more things began to change. She seemed withdrawn, and their relationship took a turn for the worse. When she revealed her deepest secret to him, he didn't believe her at first, but then she proved it to him. He was stunned in to absolute silence, but he accepted her. That was when she broke the news, the fairy King and Queen refused to accept him, no matter how many blood oaths he was willing to give. Then she vanished before him. He vowed on that day he would find her, to prove his loyalty not only to Rebecca, but the King and Queen who did not approve. He joined up with a group of hunters, his ability to use logic and reson proving to be a great asset. Surprisingly to him, he was actually quite proficient with firearms, only needing a few days of target practice. He studied up on all the different creatures of the Underworld, becoming the hunting group's "fairy expert". He refused to kill any fairies that they came across, always fearing the worst. Most of the time he would not engage in the combat aspect anyway, only using the group as a way to find the love of his life, but at times it was unavoidable. When he finally finds her, the reunion is bittersweet. Their feelings for one another only grew stronger with their being apart, but Rebecca was horrified with what he had become. It took some getting used to at first, but when he explained it was only to locate her and prove himself, she was able to cope with it. The King and Queen were not so easily swayed. They forced Rebecca to end the relationship with Jeremy, then told him to get away before they were forced to punish him. He left that night, but was never very far from his love, watching from afar as she took other men to bed with her, his anger boiling over. The hurt is too much for shy Jeremy to handle, will his anger cause him to snap and use his hunter training in the worst way?

**Personality:** Jeremy is very shy and likes to blend in. His brain in unmatched by any other human, and his ability to use reasoning rivaled that of Sherlock Holmes. After becoming a hunter, his attitude change. There was a lot of anger held deep within the man, now that he has the ability to let out his frustrations, he will. With his relationship in the toilet, he is teetering on the edge of sanity, leaning dangerously towards an outburst.

**Relationships:**

Rebecca Ward- The only person he will ever love. She is his world in every sense of the term. He would do anything for her, die for her, and even kill for her. When she is forced to leave him for the second time he still can't let go of his love for her. He cannot accept defeat and will do anythign he can to win her back, even though its impossible at this point.


End file.
